Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc
Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! (ゴンゾ オメガ プリキュア Gonzo Omega Purikyua!): Is a Japanese anime series and fan series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. Succeeding Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and succeeded by Bones Pretty Cure! This is the crossover between several characters from the studio Gonzo and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The same theme of the series is Greek mythology, Constellations and Stars. Like its predecessor, the series had a more mature and dark theme, and there were some influences on the popular series Saint Seiya Omega and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. A film was released in Japanese theatres. Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Was dubbed into English and licensed by Funimation Entertainment and Aniplex of America. Disclamer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and and many animes from studio Gonzo, and thus Funimation and Aniplex of America, but i have fan english cast for Pretty Cure series. Story: Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! episodes The adventure is set in the parallel universe of Smile Pretty Cure and DokiDoki! Pretty Cure! The new story continues with Kurumu Kurono the female succubus of eighteen years old and thereby Miyuki Hoshizora who becomes partners. After the final battle against Hades, and the sacrifice of Moka and her friends and then their rebirths, Kurumu becomes Cure Orion with her PreCloth from Regina. Unfortunately, her mother Ageha Kurono has suddenly disappeared for unknown reasons, and another threat is even more frightening, Persephone is the Hell goddess of the Tartarus wants to destroy the world. The New Adventures is just beginning, to fight evil and saving the world again, and finding her mother! Characters: Gonzo Omega Precures: Kurumu Kurono (黒乃胡夢Kurono Kurumu) / Cure Orion (キュア オリオン Kyua Orion): Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). Kurumu is a female succubus of 18 years old and the new main protagonist of the story. Despite her numerous sexual advances, in actuality Kurumu is a very innocent girl. Kurumu has the ability in to easily seduce men, which she takes great pride in. She is well liked by most of the boys in her school. She had her PreCloth from Regina which representing Orion, the giant hunter of Greek mythology known for the beauty and violence. As Cure Orion, she uses her fists and handles the power of the darkness. Her constellation is Orion and her theme color is magenta. Like Miyuki, she can manipulate light energy in this form and can leap much higher than the other cures. Jo Carpenter (ジョー カーペンター Jō Kāpentā) / Cure Leo Minor (キュア レオマイナー Kyua Reo Mainā): Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). She is Meg’s lover and the muscle of the group; Jo has been revived since the end of the previous season. Jo has 17 years old, she is known to others as “The Angel from Hell.” Jo enjoys hunting down bad guys and she likes watching horror movies in her spare time on her own small personal TV set. Her hobby is watching horror movies. As Cure Leo Minor, she had lion mane, lion ears and tail in the form; she uses a pair of fire guns to hunt down her targets and her aim has no equal. She pilots a mecha named Django which she can ask for anytime and anywhere from the rest of the crew. Jo’s constellation is a Lionet and her theme color is orange. Like Akane she can manipulate fire in this form and gains super strength. Seth Nightroad (セス ナイトロード Sesu Naitorōdo) / Cure Equuleus (キュア エクレウス Kyua Ekureusu): Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). Although Seth has 15 years old physically, she was actually aged of 966 years old, which makes her the oldest of the group. Seth appears to be a cheerful young girl. Similar to Cain and Abel, Seth maintains a "cutesy" facade persona; however, she is capable of being quite fearsome as a Krusnik. Seth is very affectionate towards her elder brother, Abel Nightroad who seems dear to her, but she is often in conflict with Yayoi due his fatherly relationship with her. When her Krusnik powers are activated, Seth's eyes turn red, her lips turn greenish-blue, her voice becomes deeper, wings styled like fairy-like prop from her back and a pair of giant tuning forks made of blood materializes in each of her hands. In this state, she can almost instantly disintegrate her enemies. Her power appears be based on a manipulation of sound waves. She calls her technique "The Fire of Sound". As Cure Equuleus, she had a horse tail and ears and she became faster like a horse, Seth’s constellation is a horse and his theme color is yellow. Like Yayoi he can manipulate electricity in this form and can shock everyone nearby, and he using also the metal power. Kirihime Natsuno (夏野 霧姫 Natsuno Kirihime) / Cure Aquila (キュア アクイラ Kyua Akuira): Voiced by: Marina Inoue (Japanese), Jessica Calvello (English). Kirihime is a character from Dog & Scissors. A beautiful woman of 20 years old, yet sadistic scissor-wielding novelist who adopted Kazuhito from a pet store, she writes novels and goes by her pen name as Shinobu Akiyama. She is one of those who can hear people's thoughts. She harbors feelings for Nao and is easily jealous whenever she's known to be close to another friend. Kirihime is also too conscious regarding her small breasts and is also known to comically find ways to enlarge them and anyone who makes some remark about it usually becomes a victim of her anger. She uses a pair of extremely hard scissors that she has owned since childhood. As Cure Aquila, her eyes became golden due her eagle eyes and she gain eagle wings and tail. Kirihime’s constellation is an Eagle and her theme colors are green and black. Like Nao, she can manipulate wind in this form and gains super speed with her eagle wings. Azmaria Hendric (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku) / Cure Lupus (キュア ループス Kyua Rūpusu): Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Jessica Boone (English). Azmaria has 12 years old and the youngest of the group, she is Joshua’s girlfriend. Azmaria was born in Fatima, Portugal, but she went to the U.S.A at a very young age after losing both her parents. She traveled across the country with a band of singers, until she was adopted by Ricardo Hendric. She is a kind and sweet girl, despite being only 12, she is very mature, and usually helps her best friends to get along with each other. Azmaria cannot stand the sun and the light, and she had red eyes and white hair due albinism, she loves to sing but she was afraid of ghosts like Nao. As Cure Lupus, she had wolf ears and tail, Azmaria’s constellation is a Wolf and her theme colors are blue and pink. Like Reika, she can manipulate ice in this form and gains enhanced reflex abilities, allowing her to predict the enemy's next move, but she can use ninjutsu and earth element, her main weapon is a gunblade named “Duran”. Her favorite catchphrase is “Sorry” (ごめんなさいGomen'nasai). Smile! Precures: Miyuki Hoshizora (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki) / Cure Happy (キュア ハッピー Kyua Happī): Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English). Miyuki is Kurumu’s partner and she has 14 years old. She has an interest in books, especially fairy tales, and has often admitted having crushes on fictional characters. She had numerous sexual advances towards Kurumu who considers her as a big sister, Miyuki is cheerful and optimistic, but also something of a klutz, she loves fiddling Kurumu's chest as pillows. During in episode 13 from “Alliance Arc” she get pierced when she fighting against Aion by protecting Kurumu, and since she had a huge scar in her stomach which contains Aion's blood, she can turn into a demon, (a Half-Sinner according Chrno), but losing control of herself. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!". As Cure Happy, her dark magenta hair becomes lighter in shade and her pigtails grow longer, and her theme color is magenta. She can manipulate light energy in this form and can leap much higher than the other cures. Akane Hino (日野 あかね Hino Akane) / Cure Sunny (キュア サニー Kyua Sanī): Voiced by: Asami Tano (Japanese), Leah Clark (English). Jo's partner, Akane has 14 years old and she may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She has a fear for heights and would freak out when she looks down. She is not friendly and argues with Jo, because Jo using her own fear and weakness, and even launched a groin attack or putting a snake for biting her. In episode 16 she lost her left eye during fight against Ophelia. As Cure Sunny, her dark red hair brightens to orange and grows longer before tying into a bun, and her theme color is orange. She can manipulate fire in this form and gains super strength. Yayoi Kise (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi) / Cure Peace (キュア ピース Kyua Pīsu): Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English). She is Seth's partner, Yayoi has 14 years old and she is a girl in the school's comic club who aspires to be a manga artist. Though timid on the outside, shy about her work and sometimes prone to crying, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when it comes to things and people she cares about. She devotes a great hatred towards Cain for his betrayal with Abel. She loves Abel who considered him as a surrogate father due his similar fatherly role and she called him "Father" (お父さん Otōsan), which annoy Seth by nicknamed her "Old Hag" (狸婆 Tanukibaba), because of her real age. But she unaware that Abel Seth and Cain are actually Krusniks. As Cure Peace, her blonde hair brightens and is tied into a wide ponytail, and her theme color is yellow. She can manipulate electricity in this form and can shock everyone nearby. Nao Midorikawa (緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao) / Cure March (キュア マーチ Kyua Māchi): Voiced by: Marina Inoue (Japanese), Emily Neves (English). She is Kirihime's partner; Nao has 14 years old and she is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she gets very frustrated when things don't go her way. Despite her general confidence, she is very scared of certain things such as bugs, ghosts and heights. She is very friendly with Kirihime making Reika jealous. As Cure March, her dark green hair tints to a mint shade and grows longer before gaining two extra ponytails, and her theme color is green. She can manipulate wind in this form and gains super speed. Reika Aoki (青木 れいか Aoki Reika) / Cure Beauty (キュア ビューティ Kyua Byūti): Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English). Azmaria's partner, Reika has 14 years old and she is Nao's childhood friend. Reika is a serious, elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches its limit. She became her partner in order to meet Rosette’s wills, although Azmaria refuses to become her partner because of her traumatic past and she thinks Reika will reject her, Azmaria eventually accept her thanks to Rosette and Joshua's help. As Cure Beauty, her dark blue hair becomes a lighter blue and grows longer, is pulled back by the tiara she wears and her theme color is blue. She can manipulate ice in this form and gains enhanced reflex abilities, allowing her to predict the enemy's next move. Mascots: Candy (キャンディ Kyandi): Voiced by: Ikue Ōtani (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English). Candy is a female sheep-like fairy from Märchenland searching for Cure Decor, gaining the assistance of the Pretty Cures. She is quite fashionable and likes to doll herself up. She ends her sentences with "-kuru" and her ears are very long and both curly and yellow, being held with pink bows in a pigtail-like fashion, though she often gets others to fashion them into various styles. She is able to bring forth a light which summons the Jewel Decors, which allows the Cures to perform Rainbow Healing. Candy is assigned to be the new ruler of Märchenland, as she is granted the Miracle Jewel and assumes a new form, Royale Candy (ロイヤルキャンディ Roiyaru Kyandi). Pop (ポップ Poppu): Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English). Pop is Candy's older brother, a male lion-like fairy. He prides himself on being a man though gets bashful when he is called 'cool', and hates to be called "cute". He is capable of using ninjutsu arts including transformation into various forms to assist the Cures in battle. He ends his sentences with "-de gozaru". Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Foruto~una) / Ixion (イクシオン Ikushion): Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Aaron Dismuke (English). Ion is a young noble; he is a short-tempered and immature, he is very attached to Candy and he argues with Pop. Ion has the ability to transform into a thunder Unicorn-like fairy, for to be their new mascot. He ends his sentences with “~ éclair" as a fairy. As a fairy, he calls himself Ixion (イクシオン Ikushion). Antagonists: Persephone (ペルセポネ Perusepone) / Ageha Kurono (黒乃 アゲハ Kuruno Ageha): Voiced by: Takako Honda (Japanese), Kelly McHalen (English). The new main antagonist of the series and the hell goddess of the Tartarus, she wants to destroy the world. She is actually Kurumu's mother; Ageha was under the influence of evil, which explains her disappearance. She is named after Persephone, Hades’ wife in Greek mythology. Aion (アイオーンAiōn): Voiced by: Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese), Andy McAvin (English). Aion is an ambitious, powerful Demon; he is Cain's close friend. Aion is described as a radical idealist. He is very charismatic, and very ominous. Aion feels a deep hatred and compassion for his brother, and his cause. Cain Nightroad (カイン ナイトロード Kain Naitorōdo): Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Hirofumi Nojima (Japanese, Young), Mike McFarland (English). Cain is Abel's older twin brother, like Aion he is cruel, charismatic, and very ominous. Cain shared his ideal with Aion, he was very jealous of Abel and he decided to join the evil and betray his own brother. Cain is often accompanied by Aion Ophelia (オフィーリア Ofīria): Voiced by: Junko Iwao (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English). She is the known goddess of Neo Verona. She has a sad, doll-like face with some marks on her forehead and cheeks, and speaks in a rather polite and mysterious manner. Kuraseiza (暗星座 Kuraseiza, “Dark Constellation” in English dub): The Kuraseiza are the series' monsters of the week. They are created when they have trap a victim, transformed into the constellation them to form a monster which corresponds to a constellation, transforming people into stars. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, they return to the original human form while the Cosmos Piece are purified and stored inside one of the Pretty Cures. Black☆Star Pretty Cure: Their dark forms from the Gonzo Ω Cures transformed by Cain, Aion and Ophelia after their Cosmos Pieces are darkening, and transform into the Black☆Star Cures in episode 44. Each of the Black☆Star Cures are an evil transformation of the original, they represent their tragic pasts and pains of the world. And they are transformed into black creatures with their corrupted Stardust Souls. The team consists of: Black☆Star Orion (ブラック☆スター オリオンBurakku☆Sutā Orion): Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). Cure Orion’s evil form. She represents Jealousy and she was jealous of others who are better that she. Black☆Star Leo Minor (ブラック☆スター レオマイナー Burakku☆Sutā Reo Mainā): Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). Cure Leo Minor’s evil form. She represents Disregard and despises others for their weaknesses and burdens. Black☆Star Equuleus (ブラック☆スターエクレウスBurakku☆Sutā Ekureusu): Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). Cure Equuleus’s evil form. She represents Fear and she was afraid of the humans because of her true form. Black☆Star Aquila (ブラック☆スターアクイラBurakku☆Sutā Akuira): Voiced by: Marina Inoue (Japanese), Jessica Calvello (English). Cure Aquila’s evil form. She represents Mistrust and she is wary of others for fear of being betrayed again. Black☆Star Lupus (ブラック☆スターループスBurakku☆Sutā Rūpusu): Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Jessica Boone (English). Cure Lupus’s evil form. She represents Grief and she suffered enormously to lose her loved ones, particular her parents. Items: PreCloth (プリクロス Purikurosu): The Cures' transformation device. The PreCloth is very similar of the Pandora’s Box of Saint Seiya. Before to transform, they pulling the chain of the PreCloth, and says "Released the power of the cosmos!". The magical powers of the constellations are provided with a unique box with engravings in their own image of the constellations and the chain to open. These boxes are designed to contain the powers of Precures where these are not carried by their owner, and increase the rate of regeneration powers remain. When a Precure that represents a Constellation turns, the PreCloth transform into the Cosmos Piece and becomes part of the costume. Zodiac PreCloth (ゾディアック プリクロス Zodiakku Purikurosu): This is Zodiac transformation device with golden color. These are legendary items that represent the Twelve Zodiac Signs, only Precures can use the Zodiac PreCloth temporarily, only if their astrological signs are compatible. So the Precure that had the Aquarius sign can use the Zodiac PreCloth which represents Aquarius. But nevertheless, they cannot bear this dangerous power and none can survive, because if they reach the limits their bodies shall be consumed. In the movie, there was a Thirteenth zodiac sign represent Ophiuchus sign. Cosmos Piece (コスモス ピース Kosumosu Pīsu): The Cosmos Piece is a gem form of the PreClothes. When she becomes a Precure with the PreCloth, it becomes part of the costume. But if the Cosmos Piece is destroyed, the Precure is dead also, because the Cosmos Piece contains her soul. Constellation Spirit (コンステレーション スピリット Konsuterēshon Supiritto): When a Precure had used magical powers to perfection, the spirit of the constellation appears above the host. It is also possible to merge with the spirit of the Constellation, and be able turned into an extremely powerful creature. But if the host has succumbed to despair, the Cosmos Piece become darken, and turns into a black creature that represented of the Constellation. If the latter could not free from suffering, it will self-destruct and die. Locations: Olympus Island (オリンパスの島 Orinpasu no Shima): The main home town of Gonzo Precures, located in Greece. Neo Verona (ネオ ヴェローナ Neo Vu~erōna): The original home town of Romeo and Juliet, located in Italy. Albion (アルビオン Arubion): The original home town of Esther Blanchett, Ion Fortuna, Seth Nightroad, Cain Nightroad and Abel Nightroad, located in England. Fatima (ファティマ Fatima): The original home town of Azmaria Hendric, located in Portugal. New York (ニューヨーク Nyū Yōku): The original home town of Rosette Christopher, Joshua Christopher, and Chrno. Nanairogaoka (七色ヶ丘 Nanairogaoka): The home town of Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao and Aoki Reika, located in Japan. Oogai Town (大貝町 Ōgai Machi): The home town of Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri, located in Japan. Saint Academy (セント アカデミー Sento Akademī): is the school that the Cures attend, located in Greece. Tartarus (タルタロス Tarutarosu): is the home place of the antagonists of the series. Movies: Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! The Movie: The blue fire lynx, Hiyori’s great adventures! (映画ゴンゾ オメガ プリキュア!: 青火のオオヤマネコ, ひよりの大冒険！Eiga Gonzo Omega Purikyua!: Seika no ōyamaneko, Hiyori no daibōken): Movie-only characters: Hiyori Iki (壱岐 ひより Iki Hiyori) / Cure Lynx (キュアリンクス Kyua Rinkusu): Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Byrn Apprill (English). Hiyori is a kind-hearted 15 years old girl with a strong sense of right and wrong. She appears as the “Main Character” in the movie of Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! To save the Olympus Island and the Merry Christmas, she goes in search of the legendary PreCloth representing the Lynx constellation; she will be helped by Miyuki. As Cure Lynx, she turns into a Half-Phantom; a purple tail like "cord" that bears a strong resemblance to a cat tail emerges from her lower back, she had lynx ears and a feline eyes. She can manipulate blue flames, but losing control if she is angry. Her exoskeleton is an Iberian Lynx, her constellation is a Lynx, and her color is purple with a blue as color-sub. Trivia: ・This is the third crossover season have Story Arcs during in the story. ・Like its predecessor, the Kuraseizas are not appear for episode 24 until episode 32 during “Nanairogaoka Precure Tournament Arc”. ・Like its predecessor, the sequel have 5 Openings and Endings for 5 Story Arcs. ・Like its predecessor, the sequel have not wear their Cure colors in their civilian identity. ・Like its predecessor, where there was have a tournament saga. ・Only two main Precures sharing the same Seiyuu in Japanese dub, they are partners and have the same color theme: Kurumu Kurono: Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy= Fukuen Misato. Kirihime Natsuno: Nao Midorikawa / Cure March= Inoue Marina. ・Although Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Is going to have similar elements as Saint Seiya Omega, it also has some elements of the same constellations, and characters. ・Kurumu Kurono / Cure Orion = Orion Eden. ・Jo Carpenter / Cure Leo Minor = Lionet Soma. ・Seth Nightroad / Cure Equuleus = Pegasus Koga and Equuleus Subaru. ・Kirihime Natsuno / Cure Aquila = Aquila Yuna. ・Azmaria Hendric / Cure Lupus = Wolf Haruto. ・List of the Smile Precures' death scenes from episode 34 until episode 42: Episode 34: Cure Beauty is dead impaled with a tree branch from Ophelia. Episode 36: Cure March dies when she says to Cure Aquila to kill her before she becomes a demon due Aion's curse. Episode 38: Cure Peace dies killed by Cain's second attack by protecting Seth is fully confused. Episode 40: Cure Sunny died using a suicidal attack to save her friends. Episode 42: Cure Happy in almost dying by a psychological trauma in her mind, and then killed by Cure Orion when she is about to killed her own partner. ・Differences between the two versions, in the Original version, as for the English version: ・Like its predecessor, the second season have a more mature and dark theme, that shows blood and death. Where the Cures are died in fights during the story and then are resurrected to the latest episodes. ・Like its predecessor, to satisfy a wide audience, there is a censored version for “Children or All ages” where blood are not showed and some scenes with high violence and some episodes are censored, and some dialogues have been changed for that death is not mentioned. And another for uncensored version for “Teens 13 or older”, where there is the violence, blood and death scenes. ・Like its predecessor , in English version, the series Is divided into three seasons of the saga, the first season consists of 22 episodes with “New Era Arc” and thus “Alliance Arc” as the name of “'Gonzo Omega Precure: New Adventures'”, the second season consists of 10 episodes is related of “Nanairogaoka Precure Tournament Arc” as a name of "Gonzo Omega Precure: The New Tournament", the final season consists of 18 episodes is related of “Smile Precures' Death Arc”, and thus “Tartarus Arc” as the name of “'Gonzo Omega Precure: The Final Chapter!'”. But in Kids version, all episodes from “Smile Precures' Death Arc” are censored due the highly violence, blood showing, and thus Smile Precures’ death scenes, gives the impression that Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika, are alive but they are in the crystallized form until their returns, which gives 40 episodes. ・In episode 13, 19, 22, 32, 44, 45, 46, 47, and 49 of Kids version, where some scenes when characters are stabbed, they have bloody body or the blood are showing when they are injured are censored. One of the scenes from episode 13 where Cure Happy gets stabbed by Aion, the spurt of blood resulting from these techniques are rendered in the form of light jets to mitigate the bloody and violent effect..